Ice Climbers: Mountaineers!
Ice Climbers: Mountaineers! would be a game for the Wii U and Nintendo 3DS, the modern-day distant sequel to the game Ice Climber from the '80s. Given that the Ice Climbers have received little attention in modern gaming, I decided it would be fun to create an idea that would revive the franchise. Even though I wasn't a big fan of the original game, it always seemed like it had great potential as a fun, creative platformer, and I feel like it should have a modern-day sequel with more features and detailed physics. Although it will likely never come to be, we'll at least have this, my vision for it! Plot The Ice Climbers are relaxing in a cabin at the bottom of an Icebergen Mountain when they hear a noise in their storage shed about 100 feet away where they keep their food supply. They pull up the hoods on their parkas and bring their hammers along in case of trouble. When they throw open the door to the shed, they immediately find it being ransacked by a giant condor, as well as various other types of birds, stealing their collection of vegetables. Upon seeing Popo and Nana, the birds disperse in different directions to confuse the rightful owners, with the condor making off with their prized Crystal Eggplant. Although saddened at first at the loss of their vegetables, Popo and Nana soon become angry and determined, and set out in search of their bounty, traveling through 7 different worlds as part of their journey. Worlds *'The' Valley - A low-lying, grassy plain at the base of Icebergen, the Ice Climbers' favorite mountain to scale. *'Up-We-Go Mountain Range' - The range of smaller mountains that slowly increases in height and truly starts the adventure. *'Bridge Land' - A network of deadly ravines connected by rickety, unstable bridges. *'Slideville' - A dangerous region of slippery ice slides that lead up and down the mountain. *'Steep Hill' - This mountain is the treacherous lead-up to the top of Icebergen. It's mostly a straight shot upward and there's no stopping, because avalanches are a constant threat. *'Bird Drop' - This area is just past Steep Hill, and is full of aggressive birds looking to send the Ice Climbers back down the mountain. *'Icebergen Peak' - The last area and the place where the king condor is hiding out. Gameplay The basic construction of this game would be similar in nature to Super Mario 3D World. The gameplay wouldn't be quite like it was in the original Ice Climbers ''game (which was somewhat similar to ''Donkey Kong). The platforming would progress upward like the original, which would keep the spirit of the series alive. However, the platforming would be more challenging by requiring skill in movement to navigate ladders and steep walls in the various levels. The Ice Climbers themselves would be unique relative to how they originally were, in that they would employ abilities carried over from some of their moves in ''Super Smash Bros. ''For example, one of this game's core mechanics would be reaching especially high ledges through using both Ice Climbers to maneuver a climbing rope in tandem. Levels would also be separated by explorable hub worlds where NPCs can be interacted with to obtain smaller, rewarding quests inside levels, thus adding a sort of RPG element. However, it would be very 'low interference,' so that there'd be no confusion as to what the game wanted to be. What would make the gameplay most interesting would be the fact that both Popo and Nana would be constantly in play at the same time, and they would have to progress together, or not at all. This would go for two-player mode as well as single player, meaning that two people playing at once would have to co-ordinate their movements to progress. Therefore, it could result in anything from spectacular skill-runs to tragically hilarious failing. To say the least, it would deviate from the pattern of the usual platformer.Category:3rd PersonCategory:Wii U gamesCategory:Wii gamesCategory:Wii U GamesCategory:Wii UCategory:Nintendo gamesCategory:NintendoCategory:Nintendo GamesCategory:AdventureCategory:Ice ClimbersCategory:Nintendo Wii UCategory:Nintendo Wii